Chassé croisé
by Recif
Summary: One-shot et explications (plus annonce pour Moi,Sakura)
1. Default Chapter

Série: Naruto

Titre: Chassé-croisé

Genre: euh …. romance ??? "

Couple: a vous de me le dire ….

Disclaimer: tout le monde sait que Masashi Kishimoto a les droits exclusifs de Naruto …

Note de l'auteur (moi ): J'ai déjà une fic en cours, mais là ce que vous allez lire, ça ressemblait plus à une obsession qu'à autre chose, alors maintenant que c'est sur "papier" je vais pouvoir me consacrée entièrement a Moi, Sakura …. ( coup de pub )

Chassé-croisé...

Du plus bel endroit de la Terre, j'observe le village Konoha ...

les rues sont paisibles ...les gens dorment....

j'observe.... :

ici un enfant lit un livre, là un couple s'enlacent passionnément ...

le silence se fait envahissant ....

Je regarde au loin

.... personne ...

pourtant j'aimerais qu'il soit là

à mes côtés ...

Cet espoir semble ....

fou.

Pourtant un jour on s'est rencontré,

j'ai croisé son chemin, il a croisé le mien

alors le temps s'est arrêté ....

.... le chaos ....

Une rencontre angoissante,

stressante, révélant de la magie.

Une impression de fragilité,

dès lors on retient son souffle, de peur de briser cet instant magique.

Mais la nature fait mal les choses...

j'ai du te regarder partir , impuissant ...

Le coup de foudre ?!?

sûrement ...

comment rester insensible à ton charme ...

tu rayonne de bonheur et touche les autres avec ta chaleur ....

je n'avais jamais vu une couleur blonde aussi éblouissante ....

ni de sourire aussi éclatant ....

Voilà ce qui se dégage de toi

en une seule rencontre j'ai été bouleversé ...

Moi, beauté froide

entourée des ténèbres

.... le ying et le yang ....

Mon regard se perd a l'horizon

tant de question et peu de réponse...

Pourquoi a chaque fois que je me couche, tu te lève ?

A chaque fois que je disparais, tu apparais ??

Moi qui veut tant te parler, te voir ...

Contradictoire ?

Au fond de moi l'espoir fou, demeure

fière et obstiné c'est mon trait de caractère ....

Alors je me dis :

" Et si demain ...."

Pour l'instant l'aube pointe

mon coucher ...

ton réveil ....

_Un jour …_

_Papa!! Maman !! Regarder , la lune est toujours présente dans le ciel !_

_Chéri, aujourd'hui la lune a rendez-vous avec le soleil …_

Fin (ou début ?)

Note : le petit bouton " Go " en bas à gauche n'attends plus que vous


	2. Explications

Explications de Chassé-croisé :

Alors tout d'abord merci à _Shikappeps, Marionnette, Zorro La Tortue, diver', jenni944 et yaoi-no-ongaeshi _pour vos reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que ça vous plait

Voici donc une petite note explicative sur cet écrit et pour répondre à vos questions....

Le couple de cette histoire... j'ai eu plusieurs propositions.... Sasuke & Ino, Naruto & Sasuke, Naruto & Neiji ..... aucunes ne sont "valables".

Et oui, voici la phrase clé : "_Chéri, aujourd'hui la lune a rendez-vous avec le soleil …" _En effet le couple y est cité.... la lune et le soleil....

J'en vois déjà qui vont me dire mais ou est le rapport avec le manga Naruto ?? Tout simplement c'est que pour moi les relations qu'entretiennent ces deux astres peuvent s'assimiler aux relations entre Naruto et Sasuke. Vous comprenez ??? C'est normal qu'en lisant cette histoire vous pensiez au couple Naruto & Sasuke vu les similitudes mais c'est bien la lune et le soleil dont il s'agit D'ailleurs une éclipse de soleil est décrite a un certain moment

Il faudra peut être tout relire pour mieux comprendre.... je sais que c'est assez flou mais c'est le rendu que je voulais

Maintenant que vous savez les "personnages principaux" on ne va pas me demander une suite mdr " De toutes les façons c'est bien un one shot et le "_Fin (ou début ?)" _n'est qu'une interrogation sur l'avenir de ces astres

Tout autre chose maintenant.....

Pour ceux qui suivent ma fic  Moi, Sakura  la suite ne viendra pas tout de suite.... Je ne vais pas avoir de connexion a internet pendant les vacances donc pas de nouveaux chapitres " Par contre j'espère que la fic avancera bien grâce aux vacances.... parce que ces derniers temps je n'ai eu que des contrôles continus donc forcement beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire (les études de dentaires c'est pas aussi farniente qu'on le dit " ).

Désolée pour ceux qui attendent la suite avec impatience ( mais est ce qu'il y en a au moins ??? mdr).... Rendez vous l'année prochaine, sur ce joyeux noël et bonne année a vous


End file.
